


Uśmiech Rozciętej Gęby

by zielonykraken (Rudbeckia_bicolor)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/zielonykraken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenka z Pyke przed buntem Balona. Trochę łucznictwa, trochę marzeń.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uśmiech Rozciętej Gęby

**Author's Note:**

> "Uśmiechał się do mnie częściej niż ojciec i Eddard Stark razem wzięci" - tak Theon opisuje Dagmera w "Starciu królów". Skoro tak, po prostu musiałam wpleść to w fanfik. ;)

Theon wypuścił kolejną strzałę. Tym razem grot wbił się tak blisko środka tarczy, że chłopiec aż podskoczył z radości.  
\- Widziałeś, stryju?  
Zawsze tak nazywał Dagmera, mimo że właściwie nie byli spokrewnieni. Rozcięta Gęba nie protestował. Spośród wszystkich młodych Greyjoyów najbardziej lubił właśnie Theona, może dlatego, że wydawał mu się najbardziej obiecujący, a może po prostu dlatego, że Theon najbardziej do niego lgnął.  
\- Widziałem – odparł Dagmer - ale może już dość na dzisiaj, co? I może w ogóle powinieneś mniej trenować strzelanie? Są jeszcze inne rodzaje broni. Na przykład topór.  
\- Nie lubię toporów – powiedział stanowczo Theon.  
\- I tak powinieneś poćwiczyć – upierał się Rozcięta Gęba. – Najłatwiej zdobyć szacunek żelaznych ludzi za pomocą topora. Nawet twoja siostra uczy się nim władać.  
Stary powiedział to w nadziei, że pobudzi chłopca do współzawodnictwa, ale ten tylko prychnął.  
\- Asha może marnować swój czas, jak chce. I tak nigdy nie zostanie kapitanem. Ojciec wyda ją za mąż i tyle.  
\- Niektóre kobiety pływają przecież z mężczyznami – zauważył Dagmer.  
\- Ale to nie są córki wielkich lordów. Poza tym dlaczego ojciec miałby dawać Ashy statek, jeżeli ma trzech synów?  
Rozcięta Gęba pomyślał, że znał paru kapitanów, którzy na stare lata zostali bez dziedzica, mimo że mieli kilku potomków. Wolał jednak nie mówić tego głośno.  
\- Nigdy nic nie wiadomo – powiedział tylko.  
Theon wrócił do przerwanego treningu. Naciągnął łuk. I tym razem strzał był udany.  
\- Będę mistrzem! – zapowiedział chłopiec.  
\- Będziesz – zgodził się zniecierpliwiony Dagmer – ale na dziś naprawdę wystarczy. Czas wracać.  
Theon miał taki wyraz twarzy, jakby chciał protestować, jednak ostatecznie nic nie powiedział. Może sprawiła to stanowcza mina starego, a może chłopak był już zwyczajnie głodny. Dagmerowi też zresztą burczało w brzuchu.  
\- Szkoda, że nie jestem starszy – pożalił się Theon, gdy szli razem na zamek. - Ojciec szykuje się do wojny. Moi bracia popłyną, zdobędą sławę i łupy, a ja będę musiał zostać na Pyke.  
\- Aż tak ci pilno?  
\- Czemu nie? Przecież nie jestem tchórzem. No i – chłopak zawahał się, zaczerwienił – gdybym mógł walczyć, może ojciec byłby wreszcie ze mnie dumny.  
Gdyby Rozcięta Gęba nie był sławnym piratem, postrachem wybrzeży, westchnąłby teraz. Czasem było mu żal Theona. Doprawdy, Balon powinien zwracać uwagę na najmłodszego syna nie tylko wtedy, kiedy ten coś nabroił i wymagał skarcenia.  
\- Ja już jestem z ciebie dumny – powiedział Dagmer i uśmiechnął się do chłopca.


End file.
